ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 612 (18th December 1990)
Plot Cindy wants to buy Steven a toy for Christmas but cannot afford it, so Pat buys it for her. Sharon tells Simon she does not think he and Ian should be working together. Kathy and Pauline want to ask Pete to give Cindy and Simon money so that they will move away and start afresh, but they do not know how to ask him. Diane and Mark continue searching for Disa. Clyde manages to find out which hotel Pearl is staying at with Kofi and heads off to see them. Eddie asks Kathy to spend Christmas with him. Phil is unimpressed to learn Grant has invited Sharon to Scotland with them for Christmas. He tells Grant to get rid of Sharon. Grant tries to but is unable to. Pete is shocked when Kathy and Pauline tell him they want him to give Cindy and Simon money. They decide to use Arthur as the go-between for Frank and Pete so they can discuss how much money to give the pair. A Christmas tree is put in The Vic. Grant helps put it in place and almost shares a kiss with Sharon afterwards. Ian has another catering job for Simon. Clyde eventually bumps into Pearl and Kofi and tells them he wants to spend time with his son before they emigrate. He invites them to the house on the morning of the day they fly out. They agree to visit. Cindy bags herself a job. Simon disapproves of it and cancels her contract with her new workplace. Cindy is angry with Simon. Arthur talks to Frank about Pete's proposition. Frank says he will only get involved if Pete talks to him himself. Simon apologises to Cindy for upsetting her. Mark finds Disa being assaulted by a man. He goes to intervene but flees along with Disa and the man when a policeman spots them all fighting. Cast Regular cast *Mark - Todd Carty *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Eddie - Michael Melia *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Kofi Tavernier - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ken - Ian Redford *Disa - Jan Graveson *Penny - Angela Catherall *Pearl - Ellen Thomas *Henry - Thomas Baptistie *Receptionist - Melanie Parr Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen, Cindy and Simon's room and hallway *27 Albert Square - Living/dining room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *Unknown hotel - Hallway and exterior *Unknown locations in London Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Phil is determined that Sharon shouldn't spend Christmas with him and Grant in Scotland. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,940,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes